


with the wings of creation

by AbsoluteTempest



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Diffriding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteTempest/pseuds/AbsoluteTempest
Summary: with their chosen vessels, the deity flies in the skies of one of the worlds they have sworn to protect





	with the wings of creation

**Author's Note:**

> "What if diffriding but the humans took on key elements of their possessors body’s when being their host" 
> 
> and thus i write a fic that i feel like the world needs

Holding all the papers in his hands, he opens the door to his office, expecting him to be sitting there, frowning at all the papers in front of him and starting to stack.

But the office is surprisingly empty.

He panics a little. He said he was staying late, for all the chaos happening of late has gotten him behind on everything. He could just be in the bathroom, he muses as he takes a temporary seat in his desk chair, but as a minute passes, five minutes passes, he starts to wonder different. 

He spins around in chair gently, hand to his chin. With everything that has been happening, he wonders if something worse has happened. Kidnapped? Blackmailed? Or--

“Sendou?”

Aichi jumps out of the chair, embarrassed that he got caught spinning around in his friend's chair, but it's not who he is looking for, only one of the people that work here. “Ah, I'm sorry. Have you seen Ibuki around?”

She gives him a dreamy smile. “He left a little a while ago to take a break on the roof.” She sighs. “He seemed to be in a great mood, he even gave me such a beautiful smile…”

An awkward laugh escapes his lips. Aichi trusts her judgment, that it was Ibuki, although it sounds too uncharacteristic of someone who had violently kicked a vending machine a few hours before. “U-um, thank you very much…”

“For some reason, he looked so heavenly today...like a God…” he can hear her mumble as he quickly leaves the office.

He knows that several of the staff are head over heels for Ibuki to notice them, but to say he looks like a God…

Aichi quickly climbs up the dark staircase and opens the door to the roof. His eyes widen when he sees Ibuki stand on the edge looking at the street below.

“Ibuki!” He yells. He starts to rush to him, to pull him away, but he stops dead in his tracks when he takes a closer look at the figure.

It takes his breath away.

As Ibuki turns towards him, Aichi sees everything that has suddenly made him inhuman looking. He sees the long hair, while it is already pretty long, is now draped by his feet. A dragon like helmet covers half his face, only showing his nose and his mouth. What really sticks out, though, is the long spread of crystals wings that seem to float behind him. 

He thought it was ridiculous, but like this, Ibuki really does look like a God.

“Sendou Aichi…” Ibuki says, his usual voice now singing with two. He taps the helmet and it disappears, revealing his face, revealing a serene smile and eyes that glow, almost like Psyqualia, but he doesn't sense that within him. He walks to him, his footsteps light. “My former chosen vessel...I am pleased to see you again.”

Aichi gasps when everything falls into place. “M-Messiah?”

The being laughs. “Yes, it's me. I wanted to see the planet that our enemies seem to like going to…” They smile. “Don't worry, I got permission from Ibuki. He's still here too.”

It takes him a moment to stop staring and form his next question. “W-why do you look different than the other diffriders?”

“I'm not quite sure...perhaps my powers overflowed a bit into this small human body…” the deity moves closer, a little too close, to the point where Aichi can see the swirling vortex in their eyes. 

He starts to understand now, why the staff member seemed so hypnotized. He can't tear his own eyes away. 

“I want to put this overflowing power to good use. Will you go on a journey with me, Sendou Aichi?”

“U-um...” Aichi scratches his face. “Sure! But what kind of journey?”

He barely gets the words out of his mouth before Messiah effortlessly scoops him up, holding him like a bride. He can feel his face start to burn. “M-Messiah!”

Messiah laughs. “You aren't the only one yelling at me. But this is the most comfortable way to hold you...so please hold on tight.” Their crystals wings spread far, and soon he finds himself airborne, high above the buildings of the city he calls home.

Aichi's heart races, the hands gripping the neck of the body he calls Ibuki shake at the sight of being so far up. He feels the brush of lips against his ear and he squeaks.

“Don't worry, I won't drop you,” the deity sings in his ears. “I wouldn't hear the end of it from Ibuki.”

Aichi takes a deep breath, and puts his trust in Messiah. Even if the being did, somehow, drop him, he trusts them to catch him.

It's only when he relaxes when Messiah speaks in his ear again. “I wanted to see Planet E with my own eyes, to see the world I protect along with Cray. It reminds me a bit of the Holy Nation.”

Aichi laughs. “It does a little bit. But the United Sanctuary is way more advanced nowadays compared to Earth.” He feels the hands on his side and leg tightens and he looks up to see Messiah frown for the first time tonight. “Messiah?”

“This battle has me on edge,” the being mumbles, barely above the whipping winds. “Even I cannot confidently say that we will win, especially with who our opponent is.”

Aichi bites his lip. So even the deity of creation is nervous. 

“I wanted to remind myself what I am fighting for. Remind myself that I will fight for these worlds until my very last breath,” Messiah continues.

“Messiah.” Aichi releases one of his hands from their neck and reaches up to stroke their face. It was their turn to stare at him wide eyed. “You aren't alone in this fight, in both worlds. We have Ibuki, Kai, Chrono, and everyone else. You have Chronojet, Altmile, Ahsha, all of Cray. Please watch us as we win it all.”

For a moment, Messiah's glowing eyes seem to glow with a hint of something else, a sadness, until that serene smile returns. “I will, Sendou Aichi.”

Time stops, it seems, for the rest of the night as they float throughout the city, but soon, Aichi and Messiah return to the building to where they started. 

“I wish I could keep going, but this body is starting to wear down, and this soul is starting to wear thin,” Messiah says. They land on to solid ground, hesitating for a second until they release Aichi from their hands.

“I understand. Ibuki still has a lot of paperwork to do.” He grins. “Perhaps when this is all over, we can fly again?”

Messiah smiles. “I can't promise anything, you know, but I will try.” The deity leans over into his ear. “Goodbye, my friend.”

The hair vanishes, returning to its original length. The crystal wings vanish. And Ibuki Kouji tumbles into the hands of Aichi.

“I-Ibuki?” He shakes him. “Ibuki.”

“I'm awake,” he mumbles, the two layers of vocals gone. “I'm just exhausted. Will you help me back to my office?”

“Of course.” Aichi places Ibuki's arm over his shoulder and leads him slowly down the dark staircase and back to his office, where he sits down heavily and sighs.

“You can go home if you want. The diffride took a lot out of me, so I'm taking the rest of the night off,” Ibuki says, leaning back into his chair. His words are directed to him, but as he stares at the ceiling, his mind seems to be elsewhere.

Aichi nods. “Please take care of yourself Ibuki. Good night.”

“Goodnight Sendou,” he calls back. He waits for the man to leave his room before he takes his eyes off the ceiling and to his desk drawer. Opening it, he takes out Harmonics Messiah from his deck and holds it to the ceiling.

“Messiah...I understand why you didn't tell Sendou the real reason why you diffrode tonight.” Ibuki smiles. “Thank you for placing the fate of Cray and Earth into the hands of humanity.”


End file.
